Dont Forget
by Teenaged Catastrophe
Summary: JONAS. Their summer in LA was a summer to remember; but things change. Nick went on with his solo career, and Macy went to be an Olympic soccer player. Two completely opposite paths, that are meant to cross again. Nacy. DISCONTINUED.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or JONAS. **

_**Chapter 1**_

'_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.'_

_

* * *

_

**March 14****th, ****2010 (Past)**

"Oh my god, out of all the girls he could get, he chose her?" I heard one girl snarled harshly, pointing and staring our way, eyeing Macy's outfit.

"She's like, basically a GUY. She doesn't even care how she looks and she's always sweaty from all those sports she plays. No boobs at all." Another whispered loudly back, flipping her long blonde hair, and O smirked as I saw her roots.

"I wonder what he sees in her, like. Look at those shoes, it's like she got them from Payless or somewhere real cheap." I wondered why these girls had such huge egos. Reminds me of Joes.

We walked together hand in hand together down the streets of LA, and I brushed off the coarse and ignorant comments about me and Macy being together. We've been official for two months now, and Macy astill earned many insults and hate mails from fans. Macy couldn't help but to feel a little self-conscious and enraged about some of the comments the girls said. She looked down at her black high-top Converse shoes; and yes.. they were from Payless. She looked down at her chest, it wasn't flat, but it wasn't big either. She bowed her head down, and a blush crept up her face in embarrassment.

When I thought that Macy wasn't paying attention, I glared at the two girls who were talking behind Macy's back. They barely knew her, and for a fact, she looked beautiful. Back at school, a lot of the guys admired her from behind.

She had beautiful sun-kissed skin from the LA heat, and her hazelnut eyes always sparkled in the sun. That was my most favourite part about Macy. Her eyes are always filled with joy.

I noticed the disheartened expression on her face, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. I abruptly stopped walking, with her hand still intertwined with mine in the middle of the sidewalk and gazed longingly into her eyes, showing her with my eyes to ignore them and that she was beautiful.

"Macy, Nick! There you two are," Stella exclaimed in a relief, running towards me and Macy, interrupting the intense gaze we had on each other, "I have been looking everywhere for you guys, the ice cream shop, the beach, the - " she continued to ramble on.

"We just got here Stells, what's the big emergency?" Macy replied, looking worried for her best friend.

I also was interested in what Stella had to say, since Stella practically ran towards us in those killer red high heels. Women.

"Well, uh.. I designed these awesome new outfits for the boys.. and I didn't know Joe's –" Stella stuttered, finding an excuse, and fiddling with her designer Prada bag. She paid an extra $1000 to the shop to get it one week early before everybody else. I didn't get why she didn't just wait; again, women. I'll never understand them.

I wanted to continue on my date with Macy, and immediately told her where Joe was. Summer was coming to an end, and I wanted to spend as much time with Macy.

"Last time I saw him, he was kissing Vanessa Page and then he ran off with her to go on a date during the photo shoot with Mona earlier today." I said, rushing absently, my mind in the strange world of women. I was never really interested about his brother's love life. I always thought that Joe was into Stella, but I guess that changed. I didn't really care anyway. Joe was quite a player and 'has an ego the size of Montana' quote Stella.

Macy acknowledged Stella's pained look and jabbed me in the gut with her elbow, with a little too much force. I rubbed my stomach, where a bruise is probably going to start to form and I looked at her in ridiculously. I had no idea what I did wrong but Stella's eyes began to water and her lower lip began to tremble. Probably PMS.

"Ouch!" I shouted as Macy's elbow made contact with my stomach, but only to earn a glare from Macy. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "I mean, uh, Joe.. he's.." I scratched the back of my head, tugging on my curls trying to think of the right words to say.

"No, no. I understand.." Stella told us unconvincingly, her voice trembling, "I have to go." She turned around and paced quickly to the path back home, the quite annoying _clack clack _noise of her high heels eventually fading away.

"Nick, look what you did!" Macy said firmly, scolding him for what he has done. She paced back and forth quickly, probably thinking of a plan to make Stella feel better.

"Im sorry Mace, I didn't know it would hurt Stells feelings. You know I would never do it on purpose." I defended, my lips pressed in a thin line. I really do care about Stella, I've known her my whole life and Macy should have known that I didn't mean to.

She didn't reply and just tugged me along towards the beach to the spot where I wiped out on the surfboard which seemed so long ago. Macy was kicking the sand childishly as she led us to our spot. I assumed she was upset with me for what I said earlier to Stella. We sat down and watched the sun slowly go down in silence. The sky was covered in hues of purple, blue, yellow and orange.

I never used to notice the things around me, I was usually busy with writing songs, or thinking of 'the next big thing', but ever since Macy, I noticed the small beautiful things around me.

My jealousy towards Stone Stevens had led me into doing that reckless stunt of mine to impress Macy. I remembered that, that was the day when Macy and I had our first real fight. It was also the day where I saw the real Macy. Not the crazy, super number one fan, but the outgoing, funny and bubbly Macy.

I remembered my blood pulsing when I put my hand over hers that day after we had gotten ice cream.

"_Nick! Nick, look! Isn't it beautiful?" She held up the shell that she cupped in her hands, examining the smooth surface. She was so child-like, her eyes always sparkling with joy, even in the saddest of moments._

_I nodded mutely, and placed I hand over hers, pretending to be fascinated in the shell Macy had found. Instead I was looking at our hands, and thought about the warmth that went through me the moment we touched. Our eyes looked from above the shell and met each other eyes. Neither of us said a word, and she pulled her hands away slowly, laughing awkwardly._

I felt my lips curved into a smile, something that I only did around Macy. Joe was the funny one, Kevin was the random one and I was always named the unemotional, serious one. It wasn't only Macy who changed; I changed too. I began to smile much more, and join in on the conversations all because of her. I was afraid that she was going to get bored of me, because of my silent personality.

I always fell too hard and too fast, once I saw the girl I thought was perfect for me it was 'love at first sight'; and in a couple of days, the whole house would be filled with sheet music about this girl I barely knew, like Penny. She had been everything I thought I had wanted.

With Macy, I never expected to fall for her; I thought she was crazy and was just another fan. I didn't fall for her the moment I saw her walk through the halls, and I didn't have pictures of her covered on his locker. She was different, and I didn't want her any other way.

Macy on the other hand, looked like she was still annoyed, by the way she crossed her arms and how her eyes were tightly shut. Sometimes I wish I knew what she was thinking, so I could set things right with her.

She turned her head towards me and saw me staring at her intently. She closed the distance between them and leaned her forehead against mine, her sweet scent engulfing me. It seemed that she thought things through, and was no longer angry with me.

My hands snaked across her waist to support her back and she tangled her hands into my soft, curly locks. I chuckled and she raised her eyebrow at me, questionably but I remained silent. Then she pulled my head closer to hers and placed her soft lips on mine.

I tasted a hint of vanilla and chocolate from the ice cream we had earlier to day, and when we parted for a breath, she whispered my name softly then connected our lips again. My hand brushed against hers and the light, carefree feeling in the air quickly spiralled into immediate intensity.

I could feel the warmth spreading from my lips all through my body, from the crown of my head to the soles of feet, and instead of satisfying me, this kiss did the exact opposite. It only made me want more leaving me craving more of her kiss and I never wanted it to end.

We broke apart gently and I saw her eyes dancing. Her hair was slightly tangled, her lips swollen but had a smile plastered to it, showing off her perfectly straight white teeth. She laid her head against my chest and listened to my heartbeat. She got herself off me and sat quietly beside me on the sandy beach, watching the sunset together as I sang softly the first song I had written for her, the only other sound was the waves crashing towards the shore.

"_Cause I never even noticed, took a while for me to see, playing back the moments, and I'm starting to believe. To be, to show, know every word, but its you who makes me sing. And I know where we are, I know who I am. Baby I'm your biggest fan, oh baby I'm your biggest fan." _

I ended quietly. My gaze fell to a slightly snoring Macy. I chuckled, she looked adorable when she slept. Her arms and legs were curled up against her body, and her hair was a tangled mess. I picked her body up slowly, and carried her to the nearest intersection where I told Kevin to pick us up at.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently against the concrete, and looked at my watch. 9:45 PM. Kevin was 30 minutes late, what was taking him so long? And as if on cue, Kevin pulled up his red convertible in front of me.

"What took you so long? You're late. I was looking around for you for the longest time with a sleeping girl in my arms, making it seem like I'm kidnapping her or something." I asked him slightly harshly, while I placed Macy in the back seat. He didn't answer, and looked nervous so I just shrugged it off and jumped in the front seat.

"Quack!" A sudden burst of sound made me jump in my seat. I was going crazy. I was probably just tired from today and my head was just imagining things.

"Quack!" There it was again, and I panicked. I looked around and saw nothing there, it couldn't be Macy; she was sleeping softly in the back.

"What the hell? Kevin what is that?" I exclaimed, taking shallow breaths. I am not going crazy. I am NOT going crazy. "QQUUUUAAAACCCCKKKK!" I let out a scream. A girl scream. How embarrassing. I looked at Macy immediately to see if she was awoken by my girlish scream. Surprisingly, she was still sleeping. Huh, must be a deep sleeper.

"Kevin," I shook his shoulders quickly, "What. Is. That?"

"I.. Uh.. On my way here, I saw that the store was selling toy ducks that quack every minute.. So I stopped by and got one?" His voice got higher on every word of that sentence. He covered his face, afraid I was going to hit him._  
_

"What? Where is it?" I looked all around me, I didn't see any ducks around. IT WAS AN INVISIBLE DUCK! Wow, nice thought Nick. That was stupid.

"Check behind your seat." Kevin said quietly as I gave him a concerned look. "I didn't want you to take Jwoww!" Innocent face. I threw it at him anyway.

I carried Macy towards the house, and placed her gently onto her soft bed. I stroked her hair, and pushed the strands that covered her face behind her ear and turned to go back the main house. I then felt a hand, gripping onto my wrists tightly and I saw Macy smiling softly at me.

"Stay with me, please." Macy requested, her eyes on the floor, blushing at what she just asked me. I didn't reply to her question, but instead motioned for her to scoot over for me.

I placed the covers over the both of us, and wrapped my arms protectively over her as she laid her head on the crook of my neck.

"I love you."

What we didn't know is that it was the last time we were going to say those three words to each other.

**AN: So that's the first chapter! This chapter is in the PAST, and this story will continue on 5 years later. Next chapter will be up soon. I've had 119 hits on this, and only 5 reviews. Please take a small amount of time to tell me if it was great or not; they are greatly appreciated. Thank you ! - D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

**

* * *

**

_'Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick, and make it last.'_

* * *

**April 16th, 2015 - Macy Misa**

I slowly traced the patterns on the warm, comforting blanket my mother had sewn for me when I was a small child. A small smile spread across my features, oh how the time passed by. I folded it slowly, and placed it in the big card boardbox with _'Memories' _written in a messy scrawl. I looked at my empty pink room, still plastered in old ripped JONAS posters, teddy bears and trophies. I had come by earlier to pick up an old photo album from my dad and I ended up reminiscing and remembering the many memories I had when I was still a young girl from HMA.

My eyes traveled across the walls, and stopped at a familiar poster with three boys - no; now three young men and I felt my smile falter in to a frown. The band broke up three years ago, because they all wanted to go their seperate ways. Nick was all over the media, and became a solo artist; he was quite succesful and earned many Grammy's. There were also many reports that his silent, intense personality has died away and turned into a cocky, ignorant retard who produces 'good' music. My eyes squinted at the thought of him. Joe continued to do 3 more sequels of 'Forever April' and was soon very succesful in the acting business. Kevin also directed one of the movies Joe starred in and has gotten married to the beautiful Danielle. I didn't know much about them anymore, since my craziness over them died away.

I shook the unwanted thoughts away, and picked up the heavy box with no trouble towards the long trip down the stairs. Once I reached below, I saw my father with drinking a cup of black coffee with a newspaper in his rough, carpenter hands. His eyes lit up as he saw me and placed them down on the small living room table and immediately dup to help me, the old floor creaking as he walked towards me.

"Macy, my beautiful young daughter," He breathed, as he reached down to press a light kiss to my forehead. "I see you have been to your old room, how have you been? Your coaches training you too hard? I see those bags under your eyes, Miss Macy Misa. Oh, I should call them." Dad began to ramble, still worried for his 'little' girl as he reached out for the phone in his light tan dress pants.

"Dad, please. You know they have to push me harder than they have to; The summer Olympics are next year, and I have to win gold. I have to." I persuaded him, I wasn't lying even just a bit. I was determined to win gold on the game I basically breathe. I was made to do this, this was my destiny. I have been practicing ever since I had been thirteen. If I didnt win, all my hard work would be put to waste.

"Your mother would have been proud of you, hun. No matter if you win, or lose. Dont let this dream take away your happiness, Mace." He said quietly, his eyes beggining to soften and tear up. There was a 10% chance that any one could get into a car crash, and my mom just had to be one of them. I had watched the rest of my family cry, as she was buried forever into the ground, but I stood still with no emotion, still numb by the fact that my mom was gone.

"Yeah, I know. I should get going now." I bowed my head down, my waist length hair falling into my face, hiding me as I walked out on my father; with box in hand. He should have never brought my mom up, he knew it was a touchy subject for me, and that I would always get choked up when mentioned.

I placed the heavy box into the backseat, where the memories and photos would soon be forgotten and sat on the cushy, leather seats of my car. I missed her a great deal, but I couldnt help but to have anger towards her too; she left us without a fight, leaving Dad to take care and support the both of us when I was just two, an age where we run around, cry and sleep; meant to be taken care of with two parents, not one. I placed my head onto the wheel, my hands gripping onto the sides as a lone tear made its way down my face. I sniffed, wiping it away and regained my composure; I had to be strong for her. I knew my loving mother would never want to see me this way.

I made my way over to Savannah's house - where all my friends were meeting to have a girl's night out; movies, men, chocolates, tears and all. I didn't really want to stop by, especailly in the mood I'm in now but they all demanded for me to take a day off of work and relax. I rang the doorbell once, praying that nobody was home and that the girls night out plan just slipped from their mind. My hopes dwindled down as I heard giggles and foot steps getting louder towards the door. I prepared myself.. One. Two. Thr -

"Ohmygod!" "You came!" "Your such a mess." Three voices squealed all at the same time, peircing my eardrums. They dragged me into their cave before I could even react, and before I knew it, we had watched 4 movies, and the floor was filled with snotty and wet tissues.

" - And all that idiot got me for our anniversary, was a banana! A yellow, ugly, mushy BANANA!" Caitlynn finished, her mouth filled with chocolates, spitting some out as she talked. She wiped the chocolate off her shirt with her sticky fingers, leaving more chocolate stains on it.

"I know, right? He's such a pig. A BANANA! " She showered us with her chocolate filled spit again. As she looked at our disgusted expressions, thinking that we were still talking about her banana boyfriend.

"Yeah, uh. Caitlynn, I think you've had enough chocolate for now," Savannah expressed, reaching out to grab the two boxes of chocolate on Caits lap. She reacted quickly, and grabbed her precious chocolates hastily and gave Savannah a look that said '_take them and I'll bite your hand off.'_

"Er, anyway," Rae started, trying to ignore the fact that her new outfit was covered in Caitlynn's chocolate. I was always slightly jelous of Rae, she had long, flowing silk dark brown hair and light brown eyes that were framed with thick dark lashes.

"What about your love life, Mace?" bringing the conversation over to me. Everyone turned to look at me, their expressions curious. I never really told them anything about my 'love life' and that was because I didnt have one.

"I dont really have anyone specail at the moment," I told them truthfully, my cheeks glowing a bright red. They looked at eachother disbelievingly, as if it was such a huge shock; shouldn't they have known that I haven't dated for a while? They motioned for me to continue, leaning towards me.

"It's been.. five years. I just.. wanted to focus on winning gold for the Olympics, so please. Try to understand. Plus, who needs them?" I explained, but their shocked expressions still were in tact. Savannah gave me that knowing look, her green piercing eyes burning right through me. A heavy silence fell throughout the room, the air thick.

"I know the real reason Macy, stop lying. Get over him already. Hasn't it been five years since you have dated Nick Lucas? " Savannah finally said, cutting through the silence, her voice harsh but understanding. My head snapped towards her direction, my eyebrows knitted together and my lips curled back against my teeth. A wave of anger flashed throughout my whole body, and I stood up abruptly, turning to leave the room. Great, now my secret is out.

"Macy! Come back," they all called out to me, waving their hands in the air. The only response they got was a growl, and a collosal slam on the door. As I was walking down the porch, I stopped. Then I heard a vase, fall and the glass shattered across the floor, unfixable. Like our so called trust.

* * *

I lay in bed, faced up in my small but welcoming apartment. I tossed and turned around my pure white silk bed sheets trying to find the most comfortable position, and I became so desperate that I even tried just having my head on the bed, but all attempts failed. I eventually gave up and curled up on the corner of the couch, flipping the channels. Vampire Diaries? Nah, he doesn't sparkle. Spongebob? Too childish. Jersey Shore? No. Just, no. I settled on watching the MTV Awards and watched Kanye going onto the stage and interrupting Taylor Swifts speech to say how great Beyonce's album was. How disrespectful of him.

Then suddenly, a voice called out. '_Let us welcome, Nick Lucas!' _Screams erupted from the crowd, and fans suddenly began to go wild. I smirked as I remembered being one of those crazy fans. That smirk faded away, and my heart sank as I saw Nick Lucas, coming onto the stage with an acoustic guitar, looking as handsome as ever. His curls were shorter than she remembered, but it suit him perfectly. His face had a soft smile plastered onto it and I began to get confused. Why did everyone say he was so cocky and ignorant then? He played the first chords of the guitar, and his voice had a beautiful melody and pitch that just made everyone in the audience swoon.

_'Cause you're not the only one,_  
_Who's ever felt this way._  
_Don't let the world cave in,_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_  
_No need to be afraid._  
_We don't have time to waste,_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Beautiful, one of a kind._  
_You're something special babe,_  
_And you don't even realize_  
_That your my hearts desire.'_

Just for that one moment, I was in love with Nick Lucas.

* * *

**April 16th, 2015 - Nick Lucas**

_Stars twinkled and shined that night, the moon looking like the chip of a toenail. The wind blew fiercely, making a soothing swishing sound. The air was thick, with a heavy fog rolling towards me; reminding me of a corny horror movie. It was silent, other than the faint sound of crickets in the distance – but that silence was then broken by a blood chilling scream. _

_It was dark all around me, getting darker and darker, screams continuing. I frantically looked all around me, but the sound seemed to come from no where. What the hell? I tried to drown out the noise, plugging my ears hopelessly. _

"_Nick, Nick," someone whispered, and it felt like they were right beside me; like a ghost. Goose bumps rose on my arms, and sweat began to trickle down my forehead. The whispers were swaying with the wind, repeating my name over and over again. It was a feminine, cold voice, luring me to find her. Then I ran._

_I continued to run, pushing my legs to run faster than I ever had before; the voices still whispering my name to my ear. My legs began to ache and burn but I continued to run and run, but I seemed to be getting no where; the scene stayed the same._

_I then saw a body in the distance, laying there like it was normal, and she was glowing. My only source of light. I felt happiness and relief move through me as my view of the body became closer, and closer. It was a girl, one with long, brown hair that lay splayed all over the ground, with her eyes closed. As I walked closer and got a more defined look, I saw a pool of blood surrounding her. Fear struck through me, and my mouth opened in horror. _

"_I've been waiting for a long time for you, Nick." She softly whispered, in a haunting voice. Her chapped lips almost moving in slow motion. I knew her from somewhere, I just couldn't remember. Then her blood shot eyes suddenly struck open, staring at me. _

"Nick, Nick!" A high-pitched, child like voice called out to me, interrupting my deep sleep. I kept silent, irked as she kept shaking my shoulder in attempt to wake me. What was a girl doing in my house? Then the past nights memories rushed back to my head, fuzzy and blurry from all the drinking.

I groaned as I rolled over, opening my eyes to give her my trademark glare. I observed her and smirked as she had the sheet wrapped around her body, her small hands clutching the top to keep her covered. Her makeup was smeared, her lips swollen and her hair was just one big tangled mess. It didn't take a genius to figure out what we were doing last night. She continued to stare at me, her eyes pleading me to get up.

"Get up, we should go to a really nice restaurant or something. Ooh, or we can go shopping!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. Ha, she probably thinks that we're probably going to keep in contact because of what happened last night.

"Listen," I started off, but abruptly stopped, racking my mind to remember what her name was. "Babe, why don't you go head off and go to your mommy?"

I watched as her face redden with anger, her hands clutching more tightly to the sheets, looking as if she could rip him apart, piece by piece and laugh hysterically by my screams of pain. I gave her a blank, unemotional stare back, and motioned my hands showing her to move along.

She didn't let me off easy though, and quickly approached to my unmoving body to give me a well deserved slap in the face. The chick wasn't done though, and decided to leave the destruction of vases and decorations on her way out; like an angry tornado. As she was about to close the door and make a more dramatic exit, I decided to provoke her a bit more and said –

"Make sure to return the blanket." I smirked, and received a shriek and a slam on the door as a reply.

"This is clearly not black coffee, you idiot!" I roared, enraged, throwing my cup of cheap coffee at my assistant. These people can't even follow simple instructions. My assistant, Connor, backed off slowly like a small puppy, afraid of the big dog.

"I – I'm sorry, sir. I w-will fix t-this im - immediately." He quivered, petrified by my temper. I felt no sympathy for Connor though, it was his job as my assistant to get what I want, when I want. I rubbed my temples, overcome by everything.

I was backstage at the MTV Awards getting ready for my surprise performance; I can imagine my fans screaming and shouting my name, bearing me with gifts such as flowers, cards and chocolates. I had a hefty garbage can back at home, made especially for those.

I never bothered reading the cards, or appreciate the fans for their treats. They just all ended up in the garbage, and on occasion, I would get one of my assistants to write them back for me; all of them thinking that Nick Lucas sent them a letter back. Ha, they wish.

I sat on one of the couches backstage, putting my feet up on the table with my shades on. Yeah, I'm just hunky-dory like that. I watched, amused as Zac Efron swaggered onto the stage with no permission just to take off his shirt and show off his 'muscles'. My good man.

I was actually the one to do that, but I didn't want to risk my 'innocent' façade being taken away. Your going to have to pretend for the money and the fame. That's how this game is played; and I am clearly winning.

I didn't notice that I began to doze off until they had called me onto the stage, and the crowd immediately erupted in cheers of shock and complete joy. Oh crap, I forgot to bring my guitar along with me back stage, and I panicked.

I ran towards the dressing room to grab my guitar, and ran into Connor, spilling the new black coffee he had gotten me onto the floor. I watched as he leaned back from me, preparing for a rant but instead I let it go, since he had my guitar in hand. I nodded at him in acknowledgement, and quickly ran for the stage.

As soon as the cameras started rolling, I stride across the stage, the corners of my lips pulled up into a forced smile. I gave a wave to the crowd, but gave no introduction and began to sing.

_'Cause you're not the only one,_  
_Who's ever felt this way._  
_Don't let the world cave in,_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_  
_No need to be afraid._  
_We don't have time to waste,_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Beautiful, one of a kind._  
_You're something special babe,_  
_And you don't even realize_  
_That your my hearts desire._

I saw a million pairs of eyes on me, just the way I liked it. I ended softly, the last chord of the guitar played and the stage fell silent; I held my breath and waited. The crowd erupted in cheer, many of them standing up and cheering them on as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would like to dedicate this song to one special girl in my life." I gave them a soft look, making many of the girls swoon; and I left the stage, leaving them wanting more.

There really was no 'special' girl in my life, and I only did it for the publicity. Fans and reporters will be aching to know who this girl was, giving me more attention than I already have. I gave a lopsided smile to myself at my genius mind.

A fake, a liar is what they would call me. When the cameras roll, I'm a whole different Nick; the sweet, innocent one. But the second that camera goes off, I'm back to being a bad boy. Only a few knew who I really am, but they wouldn't dare mess with me; and for the fans, well. Their big idiots, along with the rest of the world. _I'm all for the camera, babe._

My smile was wiped off my face and my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the quiet sound of my Blackberry ringing. I reached to grab it inside my jeans and looked the caller ID blinking rapidly : _Joe Lucas (808)-629-5672. _I ignored it and forwarded him to voice mail; at the moment, I didn't really care of what he had to say. Actually, I never really cared of what he ever wanted to say.

The moment I thought I got rid of him, I received 6 text messages from Joe all in the same minute. I decided that I didn't want him to prod and bother me and read the stupid text. I hated how he wrote, it was all in short from and had 'like' in every sentence.

_To: Nick Lucas From: Joe Lucas _

_Title: OMGG! Tots prtyy!_

_nickk, man. U shud tots come 2 stellas reunion prty nxt week! All da ppl frm our __**hi skool**__ will b there! Comecomecomecomecome!_

Wow, that was quite annoying to read. A 24 year old man, texting like a twelve year old school girl. Well, you can't choose family. I deliberated whether to go to Stella's party instead of going to the club with the girls. I shrugged and decided to make the decision later, not going to bother wasting my time thinking about that now.

_To: Joe Lucas From: Nick Lucas _

_Title: Re: OMGG! Tots prtyy!_

_I don't know man, are there going to be any hot girls I can hook up with?_

Hey, don't give me that look; what am I supposed to do at some girl party other than get some action? Either that, or trying on prissy dresses and crying about how Kristen stole Robert 'away' from them. Nick Lucas. Isn't. A. Pussy.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket carelessly and got into the limo, giving my fans a parting wave as I got in. I put my hands behind my head and let my eyes slowly drift, my sight eventually blurring at the ends. I jerked myself from the light sleep I was going into when I realized that the limo was going about as slow as a snail.

"Hey," I snapped at the driver, pointing to the road, "Get moving or your fired."

"There is traffic, and don't give me attitude, diva." His strong voice boomed throughout the limo. He gave me a glare back, his eyes taunting me to challenge him. I observed him, and noticed his strong features, the muscles on his arms eventually became evident to me.

I looked out the window, pretending to be distracted by something stupid; embarrassed. My limo driver just bossed me around. I was his boss; not the other way around. The annoyance spread through out me, and I felt my eyebrows crunching in dissatisfaction but kept quiet. I didn't want to ruin my perfect face because of this retard. A strong retard.

I shuddered at the thought of the man driving my face into the wall, blood spurting from my nose and mouth. The bastard wouldn't get away with tormenting the number one star. AKA, me. I mumbled incoherently under my breath and shrugged. Whatever, I was home anyway.

I slammed the door from the limo as I got out and it sped away, leaving black tire trails on my driveway. I grunted and walked angrily to the house and opened the door and really looked at my home. The lush, thick gold carpet was covered in food and crumbs, drinks spilled all over the floor. Pictures and vases were demolished on the floor, the glass shards splayed throughout the house. Even toilet paper was around the whole place.

Ah, so I threw a party last night. I couldn't remember anything but blaring music, drinks and hot girls. I kicked a roll of toilet paper off my path, not really caring about the mess; my maids would arrive soon and make everything spotless.

After my teeth were brushed and I was dressed into my night clothes, I jumped into the bed, relaxing as my back hit the soft bed with too many puffy feather pillows to count. I stared out the window at the full glistening moon up at the sky, my thoughts turning back to what Joe said.

I haven't spent as much time with my family as I should have – rock star or not; but I had other things to do. I guess I owed them some time with me; surely they missed their younger brother who had been more successful than them. Plus, maybe I'll see my old friends from high school; and maybe Ma - ..

I cut those thoughts off abruptly. Macy was probably busy doing something else, hanging out with friends and probably a boyfriend. We haven't kept in contact for five years, ever since we parted shortly after the graduation party.

* * *

**October 7th, 2012 - Past - Nick Lucas**

"You look absolutely delightful, Mace." I said softly, my eyes trailing down her graduation gown to the light purple gown peeping out from below. I put my arms to her shoulders – an action that now felt normal to me. I saw the heat flare from her cheeks as she laughed nervously as I lead her to the car.

She hadn't said anything to me yet when we arrived to the car, her eyes on me but looking like she was in a different world. I sighed, putting my hands through my hair.

"Are you excited? You know, about the future." I implored, trying to strike up a conversation with small talk. She blinked her eyes rapidly, as if I cut her off a deep thought.

"Not really." She shortly admitted quietly in a small voice; guess she didn't want to talk. I thought back to the past couple of days, maybe I did something wrong to upset her, but I came up empty handed.

I laughed softly, trying to light up the mood and squeezed her shoulder and escorted her to the gym. We both got separated as Mrs. Smith attempted for all of us to line up alphabetically.

"Mace! Over here," Stella Melone squealed, jumping up and down excitedly pointing in behind her where Macy should be. They both talked to each other excitedly, their voices eventually fading behind me as I stood behind the other guys. I didn't have my brothers to talk to, since Joe graduated last year and Kevin two years before.

"Ohmygodd. I cant believe it's finally over, we're out of here!" Some of the girls behind me spoke to each other excitedly, screaming. Mrs. Smith shushed them, showering them with spit, but they continued to squeal silently.

I closed my eyes, drowning out the voices in the background, including Amy's speech – as she was valedictorian. The next thing I knew, the high pitched baby voice of our Science teacher, Mr. Hutcherson called my name over the microphone.

I rose to my feet, walking towards the stage as I heard whistles, howling and cheering in the background. I turned to look that the loudest of cheers were from my family, with Frankie 'video taping'. I knew he was just watching Sponge bob on the screen anyway.

I waved before I received my diploma, Mr. Hutcherson congratulating me as I shook his hand. I stood in line again, looking to the side to see many of the girls (and Van Dyke) choking up and crying.

"Congratulations, all graduates!" He yelled, raising his right hand up in a rock on sign. Everyone pulled their hats off, throwing them in the air and red and blue caps rained down on us. I felt hands pull on me, being transferred from hugs and congratulations to the next.

My eyes scanned for Macy in the huge, screaming crowd, and I caught sight her all the way across the gym. I watched as she turned and met her eyes, but she turned away quickly, avoiding me as she sniffed and wiped her tears of joy away.

I sprinted across the room after her, and embraced her from behind, rocking us back and forth. She pulled my arms away from her waist gently, and turned to look at me with a weak smile that didn't meet her eyes. I just knew what she was going to say next.

"Nick," she started off slowly, but my eyes had already begun to water. "This.. This isn't going to work out anymore." I felt a pang of pain shoot through my chest, even though I knew what she was going to say. I waited, my eyes looking at hers, searching for an explanation.

"It's just that.." She continued, blotting her tears away with her graduation gown. "We're going to different colleges, so far away from each other and it just will be so hard –" This wasn't the real reason, I just knew it wasn't.

"No, no," I cried, I knew Macy wouldn't break up with me for this.. stupid reason! "Mace, why? I know that it's not true, tell me the - real reason." My voice cracked up at the end, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She breathed quietly, make up running down her face. I reached out for her, but she moved out of the way and began to run out of my life; forever.

* * *

**AN: So thats the second chapter! I thank all of you who have reviewed and/or added this on Story Alert. I reached over 200 hits, and I hope that some of you can take the time to tell me if it was great or not! If you have an idea for the next couple of chapters for this fiction, IM me anytime you want. Next chapter will be in Nick's POV.**

_Preview:_

_Ha, what stupid fans. They all think that I'm the sweetest guy in the whole entire world, but they dont really know me. Im all for the camera, babe. _


End file.
